deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mii Brawler Vs. Ryu
Zacisawesome101 (Original)= Description Two fistfighters brawl it out for supremacy. Interlude Wiz: Miis have fought many opponents before. '''Boomstick: Like Ditto and the Xbox Avatar!' Wiz: But the Mii will have a real challenge today against the veteran everyone knows and loves. Boomstick: Epic Eyebrows! Wiz: It's the Mii Brawler, versus Ryu. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And we're here to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Mii Boomstick: Smash Bros. is a good place to fight, practice and destroy Mario. Wiz: One of the fighters of the Smash universe is the humble Mii Brawler. Boomstick: Trained in martial arts, the Mii Brawler's punches are dangerous to be at the receiving end of. Wiz: The Mii Brawler is a powerful and mobile attacker, but the Mii Brawler has trouble getting anywhere near vertical. Boomstick: That's his biggest weakness, he also has only one projectile to speak of, a shot put. ''' Wiz: Yes, that's also a big weakness, the Mii Brawler is more of a hand-to-hand combat person, and doesn't like projectiles, the shot put is a powerful projectile, but it's range is limited. '''Boomstick: It also has no range, preferring short flurries of punches and kicks. Wiz: The Mii Brawler can also be clumsy. Smash attacks do more damage, showing that they could do that damage before. Boomstick: They are also really durable, they can be onslaughted by Mario, Pac-Man and all the rest and get back up ready to fight. Wiz: The Mii Brawler is fast, they are fast enough to create afterimages and give off the illusion that he has more than four limbs. Boomstick: Here comes the science... Wiz: Making afterimages requires you to move faster than the eye can see. Boomstick: The Mii also has one last ditch attempt, the Omega Blitz. The Mii Brawler sends your opponent up in the air, and destroys them with punches. And the Winner is...Mii!'' Ryu '''Boomstick: Remember this guy? Wiz: I'm sure all of you do. Ryu is trained in many martial arts. Boomstick: He's been on this show before! Why do we still have to talk about him? Wiz: People may have not seen Ryu Vs. Scorpion. Boomstick: Why don't they watch it? Wiz: *Sigh* Anyway, Ryu has trained for many years, he has powerful arms and legs which are deadly weapons. Boomstick: Though his attacks are kind of slow, he makes up for it with sheer power. Wiz: Right. His faults are also tied to his fighting style since it's very simplistic, and his opponents can catch on if the fight goes on long enough. Boomstick: He's also never defeated Akuma and has been defeated by M. Bison when they first met. Wiz: He's also very durable and strong. He lifted up a boulder with Oni on it, and has survived a punch through his chest from Akuma. Boomstick: He also has many techniques, he has a Hadoken, a ball of energy. It feels like a sharp kick, too bad the pain lingers. '''Wiz: He also can use Shoryuken, a spinning uppercut, it can deflect air attacks, but if it misses, it leaves Ryu vulnerable. '''Boomstick: The Tatsumaki is a spinning kick which can hit the opponent 1-3 times. The Satsui No Hado is basically evil form, it turns Ryu into Evil Ryu. '''Wiz: Evil Ryu's strength is increased a thousand fold. He becomes ruthless and deadly, when in Evil Ryu form, The Raging Demon, only two people have been known to survive it. It can be blocked by Ryu's second form. '''Boomstick: The Power of Nothingness. It boosts Ryu's speed and strength without him losing his clarity of thought. He also becomes hyperawareness to the universe, but why you need that i don't know. And The Winner is...Ryu 'Fight The Mii Brawler is sitting in Final Destination, napping. Suddenly, Ryu comes on screen, in a fighting stance. The Mii Brawler wakes up and becomes confused. Ryu throws a punch at the Mii Brawler, which he dodges. He becomes annoyed. "Hadoken!" it connects with the Mii Brawler and he lands on his back. He jumps up and charges at Ryu, he punches Ryu in the face, Ryu backflips and uses Shoruyken on the Mii Brawler, he lands on his feet. The Mii Brawler speeds past Ryu and smacks him in the face with a Shotput. Ryu becomes dizzy, and the Mii punches Ryu's back, he runs toward Ryu again and punches him. The Mii Brawler uppercuts Ryu in the air and helicopter kicks him. Ryu is no longer dizzy. He lands on his feet, grabs the Mii Brawler and throws him toward the end of the stage. The Mii Brawler hangs on to the side of the stage, Ryu steps on the Mii Brawler's hand and he starts to fall. The Mii uses Helicopter Kick again and lands back onto the stage, knocking Ryu back. He charges at Ryu and flys feet-first toward him, his feet on fire. Ryu uses Hadoken and knocks the Mii Brawler off his feet. The Mii Brawler gets back up, only to be Tatsumakied by Ryu. The Mii Brawler throws a Shotput at Ryu, which Ryu catches. Ryu is flurried with punches, Ryu catches the Mii Brawler's fist and Hadoken's him. Ryu continuously Hadokens the Mii Brawler until he's pushed to the end of the stage. The Mii Brawler jumps back up, ready, Ryu is shocked because the Mii Brawler looks like he just had breakfast. Ryu closes his eyes and turns into Evil Ryu, the Mii Brawler steps back slowly until he can't move any further back. Ryu uses the Raging Demon. Ryu gets close to the Mii Brawler, and the screen turns black... '' ''The screen turns back to the fight, and it close-ups on Ryu's face, he's shocked. The Mii Brawler has sidestepped the Raging Demon. The Mii Brawler smirks and punches Ryu, the momentum forces Ryu off the stage. Ryu uses Shoruyken, and gets back on the stage. The Mii Brawler runs to the middle of Final Destination and looks at Ryu. Ryu's eyes glow blue-white. The Power of Nothingness. Ryu uses a humongous Hadoken. It covers the Mii Brawler, and the screen zooms to Ryu. His eyes widen, the screen goes back to the Mii Brawler. He has blocked the Hadoken. The Mii Brawler laughs and pulls out a smash ball, he breaks it and it surrounded by a rainbow aura. He runs to Ryu and activates Omega Blitz, Ryu is sent high in the air and is barraged with punches from all sides. He blasts Ryu into the ground. Ryu creates a crater when he hits the ground, Ryu is knocked out. The Mii Brawler uses Head-on-Assault, he blasts into the air, turns around and spins headfirst into Ryu. His scream is let out, The Mii Brawler brushes himself off and walks off-screen. '' ''"K.O!" Conclusion 'Boomstick: Nooooo! I was so looking forward for Ryu to win in Death Battle. ' Wiz: This fight was indeed a close one. Both the Mii Brawler and Ryu had power and durability. Ryu did have the edge in power, as he lifted up a boulder. But the Mii Brawler had the upper hand in speed and duarbility '''Boomstick: If you've been able to battle many different Nintendo characters including Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Master Core, you've done something pretty good to get in. Wiz: That's without the fact that the Mii Brawler can block and shield. Boomstick: Wiz said he can move faster than the eye can see, and you have to be pretty fast to avoid the Raging Demon. ''' Wiz: Speed was certainly the Mii Brawler's trump card. Without speed, this fight would've been over. '''Boomstick: Don't forget the Omega Blitz! Wiz: Right. The Mii Brawler's Omega Blitz is enough to K.O people like Bowser and Ganondorf. Who says it couldn't at least knock out Ryu? Boomstick: 'The Mii Brawler's Head-On-Assault was the K.O move. If it can bury people in the ground. Then it's all over for Ryu' Wiz: The Winner of this fight is the Mii Brawler |-|Zacisawesome101 (Remastered)= Mii brawler vs ryu thumbnail.png|Zacisawesome101 sharaku jr. tn.png|Sharaku Jr. Mii Brawler vs Ryu Mural Renders.png|ZDogg S DescriptionCategory:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death BattlesCategory:Death Battles with a returning combatantCategory:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death BattleCategory:What-If? Death BattlesCategory:"Male vs Male" Themed Death BattlesCategory:Completed What-If? Death BattlesCategory:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Super Smash Bros. vs Street Fighter, which of these two powerful brawlers will win in a rematch for the ages? Interlude Wiz: A long time ago, the Mii Brawler and Ryu fought in a battle to the death, with the Mii Brawler emerging victorious. Boomstick: But that battle was very short and wasn't very good, so we're doing it again! Wiz: The Mii Brawler, the fighter of many faces. Boomstick: And Ryu, the karate hobo with epic eyebrows! Wiz: To be clear, the Mii Brawler will get all of his custom moves throughout Smash Bros. 4 and Ultimate. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle...again. Mii Brawler (Lifelight - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Wiz: Master Hand is the representation of a child with a large imagination. One day, the Master Hand rearranged his toys and desk and with a snap of his fingers- Boomstick: Half of the people in the universe were destroyed! Wiz: What? No. With a snap of his fingers, Master Hand created the Super Smash Brothers universe, bringing the toys to life. Boomstick: One of these fighters was the blank, customizable fist-fighter appropriately named the Mii Brawler....and that's basically where the backstory ends. Wiz: Yeah. However, the Mii brawler uses a very large variety of attacks and special moves to counteract this. Boomstick: The Mii Brawler prefers to keep things up close and personal. This is supported by the fact that he is the fastest and most agile Mii Fighter of the three, allowing him to quickly rack up damage before they have time to do anything. ''' Wiz: They also fall fast in the air, having a higher gravity than the other Mii Fighters, even if this means that their falling is predictable. '''Boomstick: Wait...'Higher Gravity', doesn't that mean they're fat? Wiz: Like you? Boomstick: Oh, screw you, Wiz. ''' Wiz: Heh. Well, the Brawler's wide variety of attacks- '''Boomstick: You mean punches and kicks? Yeah. He has those, but lets get to the good stuff. The oh-so appropriately named 'Special Moves'. The Mii Brawler has over 12 special moves he can bring to the battle, with the first being his only projectile, the Shot Put. With this, he pulls a Shot Put from absolutely nowhere, and lobs it toward his foes. That's a 7.2 kilogram ball of iron right there. Wiz: Using pixel measurements from the Brawler in this scene, we were able to determine, scaling to Mario, who is the same size as the Mii Brawler, that the Brawler through the shot put a grand total of...4 meters. 4.05 meters to be exact. Boomstick: That...doesn't seem like a lot of distance. Wiz: No, but look closer at the size of the shotput. It's actually over a third of the Brawler's height (The Mii Brawler's height is about 58 pixels). Using more pixel measurements and scaling to Mario, the shotput turns out to be 4 times the size of a regular shotput. Boomstick: And if the shotput is 4 times the size, it's also 64x heavier because of the increase in volume thanks to the added dimensions of the growth and the density of iron, so the shotput that the Mii Brawler throws is actually 300-400 kilograms! Holy CRAP! Wiz: And the Mii Brawler threw that 4 meters! Boomstick: Damn! But that's not the only special the Brawler has! The Onslaught is a move where the Mii Brawler dashes forward with his knee and delivers a devastating combo on a opponent. ''' Wiz: The Soaring Axe Kick launches the Mii Brawler into the air by flipping and he can crash back down at blazing speeds for a damaging meteor smash. The Head-On Assault is an attack where the Mii Brawler slams into the ground head-first, severely hurting and maybe even burying an opponent. '''Boomstick: With the Flashing Mach Punch, the Mii Brawler uses super speed to punch you 22 times in a very short time frame, creating afterimages and as we know, creating the afterimages that we see the Brawler create means he has to be moving faster than the eye could see. Wiz: Like you when there's no more beer. Boomstick: Exactly. Wiz: The Flashing Mach Punch lasts for 1 whole second. Meaning that the Mii Brawler had to have been punching roughly once every 2.72 milliseconds. Boomstick: Holy hell! But that only scratches the surface of what this guy can do! He also seems to have limited control over fire with the Exploding Side Kick and Burning Dropkick. With the Exploding Side Kick, he charges his foot in flame and releases a kick similar to the Falcon Punch. This gives him a bit of Super Armour before the kick, where the attack can not be stopped. He can also turn around mid-attack, giving the kick more power. Wiz: The Burning Dropkick is a chargeable kick encased in fire. The Mii Brawler can choose to charge the kick up for more power or it can just be a burning kick. This can be a good chance for mind games as people don't know if the Mii Brawler will charge up the kick or not. Boomstick: With the Feint Jump, the Mii Brawler becomes intangible for a brief moment before flipping high in the air. This can be used for an awesome recovery or just avoiding an attack. The Mii Brawler can follow it up with a kick downwards. ' Wiz: The Mii Brawler can also use the Helicopter Kick, with this, he spins in the air while kicking, which can lift him and propel him upwards through the air, the Mii Brawler also has access to the Counter Throw, if someone attacks him while he's using this, he will grab them and slam them into the ground behind them. '''Boomstick: The Suplex is a freaking wrestling move where he dashes forward, grabs an opponent and slams them onto the ground behind him. ' Wiz: But the Mii Brawler's most powerful attack isn't a special move, but a Final Smash. After breaking open a Smash Ball, the Mii Brawler is covered in a rainbow aura, where he's able to use his Final Smash: The Omega Blitz. '''Boomstick: Ignoring the unoriginal name, the Omega Blitz is friggin' badass! He kicks you in the air then beats you within an inch of your life, then to add insult to injury, he slams you into the ground! But...how the hell is he floating in the air? Wiz: Video games? Boomstick: Sure... Wiz: Well, the Omega Blitz can easily turn the tides of a fight in the Mii Brawler's favour. He can literally be on the brink of a K.O, gain the Omega Blitz and K.O the other opponent. Boomstick: Alright, stand back, Wiz! I'm gonna try the Omega Blitz! Wiz: WHAT?! Boomstick: Hurgh! ' ''(Boomstick falls on the floor with a large BANG!) '''Boomstick: Ow...My balls... Wiz: Heh, heh. That's what you get. Boomstick: Well...Argh...the Mii Brawler is able to form an energy forcefield shield around him for a brief period of time, it slowly gets smaller until it breaks, if it breaks while it's active, the Mii Brawler will become dizzy and allows for free attacks on him. Wiz: However, opponents can attack the shield, which depletes the shields durability, which can break the shield easily. Boomstick: The Mii Brawler has done some pretty incredible things. He can fight and beat Master and Crazy Hand simultaneously, who are Universal combatants. Master Hand has previously stated to have 'Created the whole Smash universe'. ' Wiz: Not only that, but the Mii Brawler was able to knock Master Hand unconscious with a particularly strong attack. Let me say that again. The Mii Brawler knocked a universal level opponent unconscious. '''Boomstick: But maybe you don't believe that Master and Crazy Hand are universal. How about the fact that the Mii Brawler defeated Galeem? You know, that guy who vaporised the ENTIRE UNIVERSE with light. ' Wiz: But it gets even crazier, because the Mii Brawler can choose to fight BOTH Galeem and Dharkon, two Universal opponents, at the same time! 'Boomstick: Ho-holy crap! ' Wiz: The Mii Brawler is also fast enough to dodge lightning-based attacks from the likes of Pikachu, and they can react to and dodge light-based attacks from Galeem. 'Boomstick: Damn! The Mii Brawler is tough enough to take a beating from Master Hand, and that includes things like lasers, bombs and fireballs. Also, he can take attacks from Crazy Hand, who can literally rip open the fabric of space and time! ' Wiz: But the Brawler isn't perfect, he has almost no projectiles, which means that he can't really approach combatants with ranged attacks very well. 'Boomstick: Also, his biggest weakness is that he has almost no way of getting through or around the air. His moves that can propel him through the air either don't go very high or come right back down. But that doesn't really matter considering the scope of his competition. ' Wiz: So take this as a warning. If you enter a Smash battle and see the Mii Brawler, don't bother running or fighting, you're already K.O'd. '''Boomstick: Oookay then. ''(The Mii Brawler does a punch and kick combo, then poses) '' '' ' Ryu (Street Fighter Assassin's Fist - Lake Run) Wiz: The wandering world warrior Ryu is much more than just a karate hobo. '''Boomstick: Even though that's pretty much his vague description. Ryu's early life wasn't too happy. After being orphaned at a young age and left with no memory of his parents, he was adopted by the mysterious Gouken and trained in the ways of martial arts.' Wiz: He was trained alongside his rival and best friend Ken Masters in the ways of the Ansatsuken, the Assassins' Fist fighting style. Boomstick: Oh, awesome! Wiz: Except that Gouken trained them in an altered version of the fighting style specifically designed to not murder and incorporated Judo, Karate and Kenpo. Boomstick: Lame. But there were people who were behind the times, like Gouken's brother, Akuma, who still trained in the deadly side of things. After Akuma visited his dear old brother, Ryu and Ken would return to find their master dead. Wiz: Eh...kind of. Boomstick: But since then, Ryu has trained himself day in, day out so one day he can find Akuma and avenge his father's death...and permanantly live without shoes. Wiz: While training both with Gouken and on his own, Ryu has become an immensely powerful fighter. He's a master in close-quarters combat, able to take down opponents in seconds, and nothing displays this better than his famous techniques. Boomstick: Like the one you all know and love...'Hadouken!' and don't lie, you've tried it once in your life. Just remember, the Hadouken is not made of fire, instead it's made up of Ryu's ki. He can also use the spinning, gravity-defying Tagumas...whatever. Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Boomstick: DAMN IT, I almost had it! Wiz: With the Shoryuken uppercut, he can send floes flying through the air, with the Joudan Sokutogeri- Boomstick: You mean the Diarrhea Joke Foot? Wiz: *annoyed* He can send opponent bouncing off the walls...' ' Boomstick: He even has the more powerful 'Shinku' and 'Metsu' versions of these attacks. Like the Shinku Shoryuken, where he punches you in your midsection then uppercuts you in the jaw. Wiz: Or the Shinku Tatsumaki, where instead of moving, the opponents are sucked toward him, like a vacuum and with the Mind's Eye, he can parry most attacks with precise timing and skill. Boomstick: He can also fire the Denjin Hadouken, which is a regular Hadouken filled with electricity, to stun and shock people he is fighting. Wiz: With all these legendary fighting techniques, it seemed inevitable that Ryu would eventually enter the World Warrior Tournament, and he eventually did at the age of 23. The clash of fists occurred and Ryu slowly rose through the ranks to finally face the champion, Sagat. Boomstick: Where he promptly got the snot beat out of him, but Sagat was surprisingly helpful, so he offered the defeated and angry warrior a helping hand up. Wiz: But from deep in Ryu's mind, something stirred, some evil force took over Ryu's body and mind, so, fuelled with this power and his anger, he gave Sagat one last punch. Boomstick: That ripped his freaking chest open! Nice move, Ryu. That is a nice move. Wiz: This was the evil force that overtook Akuma's life, and the force that killed Ryu's adopted father. This was the Satsui No Hado, literally named the Surge of Murderous Intent. Boomstick: A.K.A the most badass name ever. Wiz: The Satsui No Hado increases Ryu's strength and physical abilities tenfold. He can even obliterate skyscrapers while in this form. Boomstick: He can try to utilise small bits of this power to enhance his normal attacks without falling victim to the Satsui No Hado, if he would try to go so far as to murder, the Surge of Murderous Intent will take over, turning him into the awesome Evil Ryu. Wiz: With the Ashura Senku, Evil Ryu can pass through attack and have a semi-teleport of sorts. With the Axe Kick, or Ryusokyaku, he can slam opponents into the floor and if he really lets loose, he can use his ultimate technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, or in layman's terms, the Raging Demon. Boomstick: Which literally means the Intant Hell Murder. That...is...AWESOME! Wiz: With the Raging Demon, Evil Ryu attacks his opponent's very soul, turning their sins against them, eradicating their soul. Boomstick: Kind of like Ghost Rider's Penance Stare. Like the Penance Stare, you can survive the Raging Demon if you don't have a soul, instead, the Raging Demon would just mildly damage you. Wiz: But...there is hope. By achieving balance with the light, and if he is able to resist the alluring temptation of the Satsui No Hado, he can achieve an even greater form. The Power Of Nothingness. Boomstick: Real unoriginal. Wiz: With the Power of Nothingness, Ryu's physical properties skyrocket, without losing his mind, unlike the Satsui No Hado. When in this state, Ryu can use the Shin Shoryuken and the Shin Tatsumaki, two things we talked about earlier. Boomstick: With this power, he can even withstand the Raging Demon, the power that Gouken used to survive Akuma's attack. Surprise, suprise. Wiz: With all that power at his disposal, it's no wonder he can do a whole lot. He can destroy skyscrapers, dodge point-blank gunfire and is tough enough to survive being impaled. Boomstick: Because he wasn't OP enough without all this stuff. He's even strong enough to lift this GINORMOUS boulder, which had Oro on top of it, LIFTING HIS OWN BOULDER. Wiz: As we've worked out, using Ryu's height to scale to the size of the boulder and with a sandstone composition, we previously determined the boulder to weigh AT LEAST 36 tons. Boomstick: And then he just...lifted it! Wiz: Ryu is tough enough to survive Balrog's Gigaton Blow. Yeah, remember him? The guy that lost to TJ Combo? Yeah, that guy could kill an elephant with the Gigaton Blow, and Ryu just tanked the thing like a champ. Boomstick: He's defeated plenty of powerful opponents before, like the dictator M. Bison, the genetically engineered warrior Seth and even his rival/best friend Ken. Wiz: Child's play, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh, man. I hate that movie. Wiz: No...Ryu defeating them is child's play. Especially when he's fought and defeated Akuma many times, and Akuma can do lots of crazy stuff like splitting Uluru in half in Australia, he dove 4,000 feet underwater in 3 seconds (3000 miles per hour) without any special equipment or preparation- Boomstick: Without being crushed by the undersea pressure. Wiz: Exactly. Also, Akuma shattered an island with a single punch, which automatically pushes him above and beyond Seth, Ken and M. Bison. Boomstick: And seeing that Ryu defeated Akuma, he must've been pretty strong, fast and tough to do it. Wiz: But his record isn't perfect, and he has been beaten by people like M. Bison and Ken before, he also has a fairly simplistic fighting style that can be adapted to and beaten by a smart opponent. Boomstick: Also, his Super Moves can leave him vulnerable if evaded and while trying to overcome and stifle the Raging Demon, he can be vulnerable. But still, anyone who can give Akuma the ol' 1-2 is alright in my book! Wiz: While Ryu prefers not to kill, if he unleashes his full power, there's not much you can do about it. (Ryu: Get up! Show me your true power!) Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A REMASTERED DEATH BATTLE!!! Poll Who do you want to win? Ryu Mii Brawler Who do you think is going to win? Ryu Mii Brawler Draw Death Battle (NOTE: I am switching back to a script sort of format. More visually appealing to me.) Ryu was walking near a stadium where there was a lot of cheering and yelling, and the announcer was yelling a lot of things that...interested Ryu. Announcer: Oh, look at him go! Nice right hook there, oh, using the bat? Smart. Ryu walked inside the statement to explore what the noise actually was. It was the Mii Brawler attacking a Sandbag with eyes, he whacked it multiple times before winding up a large whack from the bat. Announcer: Here he goes! 5....4....3....2....1.... The Mii Brawler swings hit bat, it hits the Sandbag and goes flying, right towards Ryu's face. He gasps in shock, but too late. With a large WHAM, the sandbag strikes him in the face, bouncing it backwards, reducing the Brawler's distance, making him lose the competition. Starts appear above Ryu's head, but he quickly shakes them off and drags the sandbag over to the Brawler. Ryu: Oi! This hit me. Be careful. The Mii Brawler looks at Ryu and the Sandbag with dismay. Mii Brawler: Oh, man...I lost because of you. '' He jumps down, grabs Ryu and throws him onto the platform. Ryu rolls across the ground but quickly gets to his feet. The Mii Brawler jumps up and tries to punch him, but Ryu blocks it with his palm. The Brawler backflips across the platform and enters his fighting stance, Ryu following. ''Ryu: I must warn you, I punch pretty hard. Mii Brawler: Me too. '' ''Announcer: My, there looks to be a fight going on! The Mii Brawler charges at Ryu and violently throws a punch, which Ryu blocks. He responds by kicking the Mii Brawler backwards. The Brawler rolls onto his feet and blasts toward Ryu with the Burning Dropkick, which Ryu sidesteps. Ryu elbows the Brawler in the back, causing him to roll across the ground, coughing. Ryu: Suprised? The Brawler responds by getting to his feet and charging his Burning Dropkick. Ryu: Hadouken! Out of Ryu's palms, a ball of energy flies toward the Brawler, who's still charging. As the Hadouken gets close, the Burning Dropkick fully charges and the Brawler is propelled forwards. The Brawler and Hadouken meet each other, but the Brawler blasts through the attack and kicks Ryu in the chest, stunning him. He proceeds to punch Ryu multiple times in the chest at mach speeds and flipkick him in the air. The Brawler jumps up to meet Ryu and uses the Helicopter Kick to kick him 6 times in the air. The Mii Brawler kick Ryu downwards, where he slams onto the platform. The Mii Brawler lands away from him. Ryu: Damn. That hurt. Ryu gets to his feet and walks toward the Brawler, who throws a shot put at Ryu in retaliation. He jumps over the shot put and kicks the Brawler in the face. They both proceed to punch and kick at each other, narrowly missing. Mii Brawler: Ready? Ryu: For what? The Mii Brawler uses the Counter Throw and catches Ryu's leg. He then throws Ryu onto the ground behind him. The Mii Brawler activates his Exploding Side Kick and turns around to face Ryu. Mii Brawler: Yaaah! Noticing the Exploding Side Kick, Ryu rolls away from the Mii Brawler, allowing him to use the Exploding Side Kick without getting him. When he does, Ryu uses the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to kick the Brawler multiple times in the face before using the Shoryuken uppercut to blast him into the air. When the Mii Brawler falls to Ryu's level, he uses the Joudan Sokutogeri to kick the Brawler in the stomach and off the stage. The Mii Brawler rolls on the floor and groans. Ryu: Can you stand up now? Mii Brawler: Takes more than that to take me down. The Mii Brawler somersaults to his feet and Ryu jumps down to meet the Brawler. Ryu gets into a defensive position as the Mii Brawler jumps in the air. He uses the Head-On Assault and lands on Ryu's head, causing starts to appear above his head once again. The Brawler gets up, dizzy from the force of slamming his head onto Ryu. He shakes his head and runs next to Ryu, activating his Exploding Side Kick. Mii Brawler: Sudden Death. The Exploding Side Kick connects with Ryu's stomach, exploding and pushing the two backwards. They both fall on the floor, but Ryu gets up first. He rushes toward the Mii Brawler and punches him multiple times in the face while he's down. The Brawler wakes up from the vicious beatdown, each punch spraying more of the Brawler's blood. The Brawler suddenly uses the Feint Jump to push himself away from Ryu. He holds his face and pants while Ryu gets to his feet, breathing angrily. Ryu's gi starts to turn a darker colour, but he falls to his knees to try and resist it. Ryu: Concentrate... The Brawler looks at Ryu and notices he's distracted, with his gi slowly changing colours between white and a dark grey or blue. The Brawler runs forward and pulls out a Shot Put. He swings his arm and smacks Ryu in the face with the Shot Put, spraying blood on the floor. He does this a few more times before Ryu grabs his arm and delivers an especially powerful punch to his stomach. Mii Brawler: Man, where was THAT kick before?... Ryu: Forget it. Ryu falls to his knees, his gi darkening, his eyes turning red. He gets to his feet, he is now Evil Ryu, all his humanity forgotten. Evil Ryu: We have yet to reach our final forms yet, but I will kill you! The Brawler looks on in shock as, quick as a flash, Evil Ryu gets to his feet and charges at the Brawler. He manages to pull up his shield. Evil Ryu punches the shield multiple times, eventually shattering it and stunning the Brawler, making stars appear above his head and making him stumble around briefly. Evil Ryu: NOW! Evil Ryu jumps backwards and starts to charge an extra large Hadouken. Evil Ryu: Metsu.... The Mii Brawler shakes his head and looks in fear at the inevitable attack. Evil Ryu: HADOUKEN! The Metsu Hadouken flies toward the Mii Brawler who freaks out. He tries to use the Exploding Side Kick, but that is ineffective and the Mii Brawler is sent backwards onto the platform. He pants while Evil Ryu uses Ashura Senku to teleport behind the Mii Brawler and punches him in the back of the head. The Brawler holds his head while stumbling. Evil Ryu jumps backward and charges up his ultimate move: The Raging Demon. Announcer: Ooh, it looks like Ryu wants to end this now! The Mii Brawler recovers and spins around to notice Evil Ryu flies at him, his knee extended. The Brawler frowns and uses the Feint Kick to jump out the way. The Brawler sticks his foot in Ryu's direction as he flies downward diagonally. The kick makes Evil Ryu stumble forwards, almost falling back off the platform. The Brawler's foot lights in flames as Evil Ryu turns and uses the Raging Demon in the Brawler's direction. The Mii Brawler lets his foot down in shock as Evil Ryu flies towards him at high speeds. As he reaches the Mii Brawler the screen goes black... The screen resumes on Evil Ryu's face, which is poised in shock. Instead of lying on the ground, the Mii Brawler's back is to him at his side, in a pose which looks like his body was twisted, meaning the Brawler side-stepped the soul-destroying move. The Brawler closes his eyes in anger as he kicks Ryu in the back, making him roll across the ground to the other side of the platform. Ryu: Concentrate...Don't succumb to evil... Ryu's gi changes back to white, then back to dark grey, but they eventually turn back to white. Ryu: We have yet to put in our all. The Mii Brawler pulls out a Smash Ball and punches it, breaking it and covering the Brawler in a rainbow aura. Ryu's eyes start to glow, fully closing off the Satsui No Hado and activating the Power of Nothingness. Ryu: Now it's sudden death. The Mii Brawler lets out a large battle cry and charges forwards. He reaches Ryu and right hooks his jaw. The Brawler punches Ryu multiple times and knocks him off the platform with a flipkick. When the Brawler tries to land on top of him, Ryu grabs him and throws him away. He then starts to charge up his strongest Hadouken yet. Ryu: Shinku….. The Mii Brawler activates his shield. Ryu: HADOUKEN!!! A very large blast of energy envelops the Mii Brawler and his shield. The shield starts to crack from the pressure, and with no other option, the Brawler's legs light on fire as he propels himself forward with the Burning Dropkick. He manages to push himself through the Shinku Hadouken and kick Ryu in the chest, backflip back and uppercut him away. Ryu steadies himself with a hand and rolls onto his feet. Ryu: Shinku Tatsumaki! The Mii Brawler starts to get sucked into a vortex created by Ryu's Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. The Mii Brawler tries to claw on the ground, but like a lightbulb an idea pops in the Brawler's head. He lets go of the ground and steadies himself, waiting for that right time. Ryu doesn't stop spinning. When he reaches his kicking distance from Ryu, the Mii Brawler uses his ultimate technique. He kicks Ryu into the air and begins to punch and kick him from every angle, the Omega Blitz. Announcer: Oh! It's the Omega Blitz! I think this match is over! When the Mii Brawler finishes, he slams Ryu into the ground. Ryu's Power of Nothingness dissipates from his body as he returns to normal, hurt and exhausted. Ryu falls to his knees. Announcer: Here we go! Ryu, legs shaking, slowly gets to his feet. He looks up at the Mii Brawler and uses every ounce of his remaining energy to fire last one last large Hadouken at his foe. Instead of reacting, the Brawler throws a shot put at Ryu at full force. Instead of being disintegrated, the shot put travels through it and flies straight for Ryu's head. Before he can react, the 400 kg shot put crashes into Ryu's head, crushing his skull and brain. The Mii Brawler falls to the floor and holds his arm while panting. Announcer: Game! A trickle of blood slides down Ryu's head. Ryu's corpse falls to the ground, the shot put lodged in his head. The Mii Brawler slowly walks over to retrieve the sandbag and climbs back onto the stage to set it up for the next home-run contest contestant. Conclusion Boomstick: Damn! That was awesome! And...kind of brutal... Wiz: Despite what it may seem, the Mii Brawler did kind of take this without much difficulty. At most, Ryu is about the same level as Akuma, who could destroy an island. Pretty impressive, but this pales in comparison to the Mii Brawler, who was able to take down Galeem and Dharkon, who can destroy planets and even universes. Boomstick: Now, we're not saying that the Mii Brawler can destroy a universe, we're saying that he can handle and defeat people of that calibre, which Ryu isn't. Even if Ryu's strength is technically higher than Mii Brawler's, the Brawler's durability and speed completely wedgies Ryu's. He can take hits from those universal people and react to electrical and light attacks from Pikachu and Galeem. Wiz: Also, if someone says that the Mii Brawler can be defeated by someone like Olimar, so Ryu should crush the Brawler uses faulty logic. By that reasoning, Ryu can technically lose to Dan Hibiki, which puts them on equal ground. Boomstick: While Ryu had the versatility advantage, it didn't really matter considering the opponents the Mii Brawler has defeated. Wiz: No matter which way you slice it, Ryu had no way of getting past the Mii Brawler's speed and toughness. Considering the Brawler's speed and toughness, it's reasonable that Ryu couldn't even hurt the Mii Brawler. Boomstick: Also, while Ryu has a higher Lifting Strength, he loses to the Brawler's Striking Strength, because the Brawler was able to knock out and distract people like Galeem and Master Hand, who were all universal combatants. Wiz: While Ryu's Striking Strength could technically be scaled to Akuma, it's still only Island Level at the maximum, while the Brawler fights at Universal levels. Boomstick: Also, I can see people arguing with the kill, so, Wiz. Get 'em. Wiz: In a study on bike helmets, a scientist said that to crush a skull, you would need to hit them with at least 2,300 newtons of force, or apply 235 kilograms of weight, and don't forget, using math, we (with a little help from Vrokorta) determined that the Mii Brawler's shot put weighs anywhere from 315-400 kilograms and is made of solid steel, which can mean that the shot put carries just under twice the amount of weight you need to crush a skull. Boomstick: Yeah, not many people can survive that. Wiz: While Ryu was an undeniably powerful combatant, the Mii Brawler's superior Striking Strength, Durability and Speed gave him everything he needed to win the fight. Boomstick: Well, Ryu took a 'shot' at victory, but in the end, he didn't 'put' in enough effort to win. Wiz: The winner is the Mii Brawler. Original Track Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles